Syringes consist of a barrel, a plunger, a tip in the barrel and a hollow needle which is attached to the tip of the barrel. Putting together these basic components of the syringe can be somewhat cumbersome and time consuming, especially since many of these different parts are packaged separately. If the needle is packaged separately, it must be removed from a separate box or compartment, and then placed upon the tip of the barrel. Then the needle is ordinarily inserted into a bottle which contains the fluid to be injected, and the fluid withdrawn from the bottle using the plunger as suction until it can be seen that the appropriate amount has been withdrawn into the syringe. This observation is usually made by readings upon the side of the barrel. If the syringe is packaged with the needle already attached to the barrel, the liquid still must be measured from the bottle into the syringe, and additional problems exist with storage and the problem of breakage. These current methods of transporting syringes are especially cumbersome to veterinarians, for example, who, when treating large animals, must travel from one client operation to another while carrying all of the necessary equipment for inoculation. This may necessitate separate boxes for needles, barrels and plungers, and liquid, taking up a considerable amount of space. Further, when working in the field, it can be time consuming and difficult to locate the needle, attach it to the barrel, and withdraw the appropriate amount of inoculant while reading the measurements along the side of the barrel.
This invention provides a means of storing all the separate components of a syringe within itself, eliminating the necessity of separate packaging, and providing for a small and compact storage means. Further, the inoculant may be provided already within the syringe, eliminating the need to measure the inoculant from a separate bottle.